


take my hands now

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: It’s the Ides of March.Which seems fitting in a way…[an "epilogue" to myavalance sm au]





	take my hands now

**Author's Note:**

> SO IF YOURE NEW HERE, STOP RIGHT NOW AND GO READ THAT TWITTER LINK!
> 
> otherwise this wont make any sense...
> 
> BUT IF YOU ARE HERE FROM TWITTER!! welcome to what is finally the end of my latest avalance social media au. i'm so thankful for everyone that has read along with this one and stuck along for the journey, its been a lot of stops and starts as my rl got busy but I'm glad you've all enjoyed the story enough to make it this far! and I hope you enjoy this little ending!

It’s the Ides of March. 

Which seems fitting in a way…

After all, had this not been the day that Mallus - no,  _ Nora  _ \- that had once upon a time decided this would be the day the world ends. It seems fitting then, that it is the day Ava’s world shatters apart the one last little bit. 

She’s been holding it together.

Somehow.

Just barely. 

Every since that fateful day in the coffee shop. Doing her job, writing her reports, having an interrogation of her own when she had to insist over and over again that she had no idea that her best friend was really a supervillain.

It felt like a lie the first few times.

She knew.

A small part of her had always known.

But she’d brushed it under the rug, didn’t stop to think about it, because she never wanted to put two and two together. Until the answer was finally there forced in front of her, by Sara, of all people.

Which just about figures that Sara would be yet another case where Ava had willingly looked away.

It made sense.

The fact that Nate knew her.

That she was a  _ super _ .

That she worked in Star City.

It wasn’t like Ava hadn’t done research, looked into the Bureau and ARGUS’ records for a vigilante that had fit Sara’s description. One day, a  _ black canary _ , but she had died years ago, disappeared from all records. Just for another canary to appear, but this time in DC.

It had made sense.

But she had ignored it.

Forced herself not to focus on it.

Because of what she felt for Sara.

And now…

Now, Ava’s not sure what to do.

At least, coming here had been better than the alternative. Staying home and watching the news, watching Nora feed lies to her adoring public. Watch years of friendship, and years of work at the Bureau turn into nothing.

No, this was better.

Standing surrounded by tourists, hoping she put Sara’s clues together properly.

A part of her had briefly been tempted to put a team together. To arrest Sara, just as she had arrested Nora days before. But what was the point? No, she was certain that she couldn’t stand another loss. Another look of betrayal. 

Ava tucks her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and looks of at the statue of Abraham Lincoln, and lets out a long sigh.

“Waiting for someone?”

Ava doesn’t turn around.

She’s heard that voice before.

Not as Sara, but as  _ The Canary _ .

She would have known if they had ever called each other, which was probably why Sara had made excuses not to.  

“Took you long enough.” 

“I had to have Z check the perimeter just in case you were planning to arrest me too.”

The way she says it, so casually, almost a joke. As if this were something that could be joked about.

Ava squeezes her eyes shut, working past the urge to fall apart right there.

“Sorry, bad joke,” Sara says, a touch of sympathy to her tone.

And that’s what does it. Ava, turns away from the immovable statue, blinking past her tears to finally lay eyes on Sara. She’d seen her pictures certainly, they were twitter friends and Ava had done her share of stalking Sara’s profile for cute photos, but it was nothing like seeing her in real life for the first time.

For one, she was shorter than Ava would have imagined. Her hair in two french braids, wearing a denim jacket and a scuffed up pair of converse, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. Ava can’t help the way her heart seems to skip a beat at the sight of her there. 

“Hey,” Sara says, slowly, like a peace offering, when Ava says nothing.

A sentiment that Ava echoes a moment later, “Hey.”

Kk“So…” Sara starts then stops.

“Your hair is darker than I expected it to be.”

“Oh,” Sara pauses, bringing a hand up to her head as if to check, “Yeah, I wear a wig when I’m out as The Canary.”

It should be harder hearing those words out loud:  _ The Canary _ .

“You have  _ blonde  _ hair and you wear a wig that’s just lighter blonde,” Ava asks, arching an eyebrow at her.

And when Sara laughs. 

A good honest laugh.

Ava can’t help but join in.

Somehow for a second all of her stress and worries disappear, someone for a second everything seems like it might not be going horribly wrong. 

Just for a second at least. 

Then somewhere through it all the tears which she had been doing such a good job to hold off, finally start to fall, inevitable in a way.

“Can I hug you” Sara asks, her voice soft. “I feel like you need a hug?”

She needs so much than that.

Answers to questions that she doesn’t even know how to begin asking.

But for now… A hug is enough.

She nods her head once and that’s all it takes for Sara to close the distance between her and pull Ava towards her. It should be awkward with their height differences but Ava melts into the hug easily. Holding onto Sara as if she might too slip away.

And somehow… Even after everything having gone wrong the last few weeks…  _ This moment,  _ this one second, standing there as the sun sets holding onto Sara and finally letting it all out, this makes everything else worth it. 

  
  
  



End file.
